


A Ball, A Kiss, An Experiment

by Sylla_Headhunter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Multi, POV Multiple, They're all so in love, it's scorpia's first ball bc that flashback was so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylla_Headhunter/pseuds/Sylla_Headhunter
Summary: It's Scorpia's first ball and her friends are invited! Everyone dances with their assigned partner - and maybe some sparks fly that haven't been able to catch yet.Soft, fluffy She-ra epilogue with my favourite pairings based on that one scene of Adora's deepest longing we got in S5E13
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 270





	A Ball, A Kiss, An Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am trying out a new fandom - partly because I binged the last season with a friend and partly because said friend wanted me to write this! I hope you love it, my dear <3
> 
> It's been fun writing this soft little thing for them - they are all so in love and I love them for that. I hope you all enjoy! Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HeadhunterSylla) about She-Ra and everything else I yell about <3

“You could have let her brush it, you know? It wouldn’t have killed you.”

  
Adora squeezes Catra’s hand and grins at the look of  _ disgust  _ creeping on her fiancée’s face. Catra’s hair hasn’t stopped growing ever since she ended up with her head of barely brushable fuzz - almost as if outgrowing it is one way for her to shed the past and everything tethering her to it. She still wakes up in the night, panting until Adora pulls her into her arms and lets her listen to her heartbeat. Likewise, Catra is the one who knows best about the various things that plague her She-ra - better than anyone else.

They haven’t escaped unscathed - none of them have. But they are alive, and together, and the future has never looked brighter.

“I’m not about to let Sparkles do  _ anything  _ with my hair - not after that last time!”

“You mean, that time she managed to sneak a pink glittery bow into your hair and you only noticed five hours later because everyone was trying to contain their laughter?”   
  
Catra growls at her and swats her with one hand but Adora just laughs and twirls her around to the slow beat of the small orchestra until Catra is laughing at her with that dizzying smile of hers. One of the things she’s learned to have after everything they’ve been through.

(It’s the most beautiful thing Adora has ever seen - apart from the tears in her eyes when Adora had gotten on her knees before her one week prior. Catra had punched her rather weakly, blubbering something about her being an “idiot!” and how she’d throw her out of their bed for making her cry in public. She hadn’t done that. Even after complaining more than once about Adora’s awful snoring.)

Bow and Glimmer dance past them, swept up into each other’s arms and eyes, and Adora smiles at them, even though they can’t see it. Catra growls playfully and tugs her down for a soft kiss before knocking her forehead against Adora’s none too gently.

“Eyes on me, Adora,” she demands. And like with everything else, Adora gives in all too happily.

* * *

  
  


“Is it like you imagined it to be?”   
  
The gentle voice makes Scorpia start and she almost stumbles over her dress (black, one strap over her shoulder, the other arm free from any kind of garment) while turning around. Perfuma yelps and tries to grab for her arm to keep her from falling off balance.

“Oh! Oh, I’m so sorry, Scorpia, I didn’t mean to-!”   
  


Her cheeks are rosy and cute and without thinking, Scorpia (now firmly on her feet again), touches them with one of her pincers, as gently as she can manage when her head is whirling with too many thoughts at once.

“You’re pretty- I mean, yes, ball! It’s, uh, it’s pretty. I mean, great. Great ball.”

This is not going as planned. She feels her own face heat up like a lobster about to be cooked (because get it? Lobster? Scorpions? … it’s a terrible joke and she should probably stop) and tries to turn around again but Perfuma’s gentle hands are on her chest all of a sudden, a smile spreading those cute pink cheeks.

“Thank you. I think you’re pretty, too.”   
  
A small flower, red as her pincers (and her face) blooms on her chest and with a laugh, Perfuma adds a pink one just beside it. Scorpia doesn’t dare to breathe, afraid they might just fall off.

“I- they’re also pretty. I mean. I like them. Thank you.”   
  
Perfuma smiles again and opens her arms wide, an invitation and maybe even a dare.

“How about a dance, then? To make your first ball even prettier.” She laughs and Scorpia laughs with her because that’s what Perfuma does to her. And then they dance, Perfuma’s dress sweeping across the dance floor, and with every move, Scorpia finds herself grow bolder, her pincers holding Perfuma less like a delicate flower and more like a passionate dance partner, until she lifts her off the ground and Perfuma  _ squeals  _ in delight.

“Higher!” She demands, almost like a child, and Scorpia obeys with a laugh of her own - it just bubbles out of her and she’s unable to stop it. It feels like she might just lift up on her own, without someone throwing her. The next toss gets Perfuma to shriek gleefully, tumbling down from dizzying heights and into Scorpia’s arms. It’s not planned but she looks so bright and full of joy, and suddenly Scorpia presses her lips to hers, like she has seen with so many other people around them.

For one moment, one painfully scary moment she fears Perfuma might try to wrestle free from her arms, might run away, and never look at her again - but then Perfuma’s arms tighten around her neck and she leans into the kiss. They break apart and the smile on Perfuma’s lips is soft.

“I was waiting for that,” she admits and Scorpia laughs because this is  _ embarrassing  _ and  _ new  _ and she has no idea what else to do.

Perfuma gives her the great idea of kissing her again and Scorpia doesn’t mind it one bit.

  
  
  


* * *

Being at a ball, Entrapta has learned these past few moments, is very much different from just tinkering away in one’s own castle. Or laboratory. Quite frankly, it’s nothing she has ever dealt with and it’s decidedly odd, but she’s had worse!

Well, maybe. Apart from the whole “dancing” thing. She hasn’t yet figured out the theory behind it all. Isn’t everyone supposed to be using the same choreography? Why are their moves unpredictable? This was supposed to have an order, but it’s all fallen into chaos - not that she  _ minds  _ chaos but in this case, it is not helping her studies move along!

“Apparently, one is supposed to lift his partner into the air,” she mumbles into her recording device, “but is the choice of who is the one lifting and which one of them is the one flying into the air left to weight? It might be height but there have been anomalies with that, too-”

“Entrapta!”

The voice might have been calling her for the fifth time in a row but she isn’t so sure about it. Entrapta turns around, her hair pressing a button on her device, and grins broadly at her lab partner.

“Hordak! Have you gained any understanding for the way this is supposed to work-”

She stares at the hand he’s thrusting towards her jerkily (he almost hits her in the face with it on accident).

“I-”   
  
He’s also slightly  _ green.  _ Is this a natural reaction to seeing others participate in such a thing as “dancing”?

“We-”   
  
_ Fascinating.  _ He is losing his ability to speak clearly! Is this what dancing is for?

_ “Wouldyouliketodancewithme.” _

Entrapta blinks a few times, tries to pick the words apart.

“Dance? With you?” She echoes. Hordak turns an even deeper shade of green but nods, timidly. Entrapta grins and tugs his hand into hers.

“A self-experiment! You are, of course, correct - this is the safest way of understanding all of this!” She nods eagerly and whisks him away in between those around her.

And maybe, just maybe, she feels her heart quicken as she whirls him around and finally tosses him up into the air with the help of her hair. Maybe, just maybe, the self-experiment isn’t just giving her scientific satisfaction at unraveling a mystery. But that, she decides, quietly to herself, is not something she has to note down.

It’s a secret she can keep to herself, for once.


End file.
